Silent Confession
by Ran Ishibazaki
Summary: Tanpa Mikan duga, Natsume juga menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan cepat, membuat Mikan tak mampu bereaksi ketika tubuhnya yang ikut tertarik akhirnya menabrak tubuh Natsume. Two-Shot MxN. AU.


**Author's Note:** Sebelumnya Ran ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena ini bukan update chapter. Ini hanya revisi. Ran ingin merevisi ulang fic ini dan **Moving On** lalu memulai lagi dari awal. Ran dedikasikan _Silent Confession _ini untuk **Aline Light.**

_P.S. Juga Ran ucapkan terima kasih untuk Tama (Yuuto Tamano) karena sudah mengkoreksi Ran di bagian Disclaimer. I miss you, Tama ;)_

**Summary: **Tanpa Mikan duga, Natsume juga menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan cepat, membuat Mikan tak mampu bereaksi ketika tubuhnya yang ikut tertarik akhirnya menabrak tubuh Natsume. Kedua pergelangan tangannya kini dengan aman dan erat digenggam oleh Natsume. Two-Shot MxM. AU.

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice and Inuyasha do not belong to Ran Ishibazaki. They belong solely to only their respective artists and authors.

Ran Ishibazaki presents to you...

**Silent Confession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kagome's POV.**__  
_  
_Kenapa tak bisa sekali saja dia menoleh pada diriku? Kenapa tak pernah dirinya menyadari perasaanku? Kenapa? Yang aku inginkan hanyalah agar dirinya menyadari keberadaanku. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah agar dirinya tahu bahwa masih ada orang yang mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati. Tetapi ternyata dirinya terlalu keras kepala untuk tetap tak membuka pintu hatinya. Dirinya terlalu keras kepala hingga tak pernah memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka yang ingin mencoba mengetuk pintu hatinya yang keras bagaikan batu itu._

Dan aku pun…jangankan mengetuk, mendekatinya saja aku tak mampu.

Dirinya seperti tak bisa membiarkan orang lain masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Dirinya begitu dekat. Namun terasa jauh. Jauh sekali. Hingga aku yang hanya berada satu langkah di belakangnya ini seperti tak dapat menjangkau dirinya

Apa kau tahu, Inuyasha? Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tak bisa melihat itu?

Hatiku sakit, setiap kali melihat caranya menatap wanita yang terlihat mirip sekali dengan diriku itu. Seperti saat ini, lagi-lagi dirinya hanya bisa melihat wanita itu saja. Sama seperti yang selama ini selalu dilakukannya.

Kikyou.

Apa hanya dia saja yang selalu ada di matamu, Inuyasha? Tidakkah kau merasakan sakitnya diri ini setiap kali melihatmu memperhatikannya?

Aku tak mau melihat wajahya. Karena jika aku melihatnya, maka hasilnya hanyalah akan membuat diriku sakit. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tetap tahu apa yang saat ini dirasakannya. Tanpa aku lihat pun, aku masih bisa membayangkan rasa senang yang tertempel pada wajahnya.

Yang manapun, keduanya tetap akan membuat hatiku terasa perih.

"Hei, Inuyasha. Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayolah, aku mau lewat," gerutuku sambil mencoba untuk berjalan melewati dirinya yang sedang berdiri di tengah pintu ruangan kelas, membelakangi diriku.

Tanpa dikatakan pun, aku telah terlebih dahulu mengetahui apa yang membuatnya berdiri seperti ini sambil menatap isi ruangan yang telah dipenuhi oleh teman sekelasku.

Seperti biasa, dirinya terhenti karena menerima pandangan dari Kikyou yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan menggoda.

…Aku mau muntah…

"Inuyasha!" kataku lagi lebih keras, mencoba untuk membuyarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada diriku dengan cepat. Terkejut adalah ekspresi yang bisa aku gambarkan saat melihat dirinya yang menatapku dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka lebar. Keringat dapat terlihat mengalir dari pelipisnya menjatuhi pipinya yang seperti telah dilukis dengan cat warna merah.

Wajahnya merah merona.

Aku mendapati diriku sedang mengernyitkan dahiku. Tanpa dikatakan pun, aku sudah tahu penyebab kenapa dirinya bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi yang mudah dibaca seperti itu.

Bukan karena kehadiran diriku, bukan juga karena ia merasa seperti tertangkap basah itu. Melainkan karena Kikyou.

Ya, karena Kikyou.

Aku tahu itu. Mudah sekali bagi diriku untuk membaca dirinya. Sejak kapan sifatnya berubah menjadi seperti isi buku yang covernya terbuka itu, aku tak tahu. Yang pasti aku senang sekali bisa dengan mudahnya tahu apa yang saat ini sedang ia pikirkan.

Tapi tetap saja...dengan semua pemikiran-pemikiran itu terkadang membuatku sakit.

Inuyasha menelan ludahnya keras. Mendengar suara ludah yang telah masuk ke tenggorokannya itu hampir saja membuatku terkekeh, tapi aku dengan cepat mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku sedang marah padanya.

Marah karena dirinya menghalangi jalanku, atau marah karena terbakar api cemburu?

"Ka-Kagome!? Kau mengagetkan aku saja! Aku pikir sensei yang berdiri di belakangku!"

Pembohong. Sejak kapan kau pernah merasa takut pada sensei, Inuyasha?

"Kau menghalangi jalanku. Sekarang jika kau tak keberatan, kumohon menyingkir agar aku bisa lewat. Lagipula kelas masih belum dimulai," kataku santai seraya masuk kelas melewati dirinya yang telah menyingkir sedikit ke samping itu.

Tercium oleh diriku wangi parfum yang ia gunakan saat aku melewati dirinya.

Wangi yang cocok sekali untuknya, membuatku terhenti sejenak dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung saja mengeluarkan kata-kata dari bibirku.

"Parfummu wangi. Cocok."

Tanpa ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya, aku langsung melangkah menuju bangkuku dengan cepat dan duduk di atasnya kemudian mengambil iPod dari dalam tasku lalu meletakkan tas tersebut ke laci meja. Aku memutar lagu yang menurutku menenangkan untuk melupakan rasa jenuh yang mengelilingiku sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Tak lama lagi kelulusan akan segera tiba.

Artinya aku harus mulai bersiap-siap untuk pindah.  
***

__"Apaan tuh?"

"_Apaan tuh?_ Reaksi apa itu? Kamu nggak lihat? Ini fiksi, Natsume."

Lelaki dengan rambut raven itu memutar mata _crimson_-nya. "Aku tahu itu fiksi, Polka. Yang kumaksud adalah apa maksud dari tulisanmu itu—atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang kamu ketik itu."

Sang _brunette_ mengerutkan dahinya. "Pertama, Natsume, _grow up_! Jangan memanggilku Polkadot— "

"Aku hanya bilang _Polka_— "

"Berisik! Di mana bedanya? Kedua, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu maksud dari fiksi ini kalau kamu terus-terusan menggangguku? Aku nggak bisa melanjutkannya kalau kamu terus mengajakku bicara!"

"Komunikasi di antara _partner_ itu penting, _Polkadot_," ujar laki-laki berambut _raven_ dengan bola mata _crimson_ itu dengan datar, tak mengindahkan suara protes dari sang gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Kamu harus memberitahuku dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk membuat cerita baru. Aku ini juga bagian dari "_FromHazelToCrimson_" — dan nama yang kaupilih itu menyedihkan, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu. Lagipula masih banyak cerita yang belum diselesaikan, 'kan?"

"Oh ya? Baru sekarang kamu bisa mengatakan bahwa komunikasi itu penting? Kemana saja kamu selama ini, Natsume?" Sang gadis menoleh pada lelaki di sampingnya kemudian mengangkat salah satu alisnya, tak menghiraukan komentar terakhir dari _partner _sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "Lihat dirimu, kamu sendiri sering kali nggak bersosialisasi di lingkungan sekitarmu. Ngomong saja susah," ejeknya, hingga ia akhirnya dihadiahi satu pukulan kepalan tangan yang keras tepat di atas kepalanya dari sang _raven_. Ia melenguh keras, "SAKIT! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah _what-so-ever_. "Jangan mengalihkan topik. Lagipula itu urusanku."

Sakura Mikan menghela napasnya kesal sambil memberengut dan sejurus kemudian ia terdiam, lama memikirkan kata-kata yang harus ia keluarkan untuk menjelaskan pada Hyuuga Natsume yang duduk di sampingnya itu tentang karya barunya sambil memandangi layar laptop yang duduk tenang di atas pangkuannya.

Sekarang sedang jam istirahat di Gakuen Alice bagian SMA. Waktu yang seharusnya Mikan habiskan untuk makan siang bersama dengan teman-temannya ia gantikan dengan duduk di bawah pohon sakura ini untuk menuangkan ide karya _fic-_nya yang baru. Ia dan juga Natsume—lelaki yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, menemani dirinya—adalah _partne_r yang bekerjasama dalam pembuatan fic dengan _Pen Name_: _FromHazelToCrimson_. Biasanya Natsume hanya memperbaiki bagian-bagian yang salah dari hasil karya yang Mikan buat. Mereka juga telah berhasil membuat satu _fanfic_ pertarungan serta petualangan yang mana bagian-bagian _suspense_ lebih banyak dikerjakan oleh Nasume. Mikan sendiri lebih banyak mengerjakan dalam bidang _romance_. Ia tak terlalu percaya diri dalam pembuatan aksi pertarungan.

Mereka saling membutuhkan—atau bisa dikatakan Mikan yang membutuhkan Natsume. Sejujurnya Natsume menolak untuk mengurusi hal-hal yang seperti itu. Karena bagi dirinya hal-hal seperti itu sungguh merepotkan. Dan terlalu _girly_.

Ya, walaupun begitu ia tak menolak langsung ajakan sang _brunette_ untuk menjadi _partner_-nya saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas dua.

Entah apa alasan sang _brunette_, jujur ia sendiri tak begitu tahu. Yang pasti ia sama sekali tak menyesali pilihannya waktu itu.

Natsume menaikkan salah satu alisnya yang pendek, mulai bosan menunggu jawaban dari _partner_-nya yang sedang melamun itu. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan sang _brunette_ dengan seksama.

Rambut dikuncir dua dengan warna coklat keemasan itu hampir menyamai warna bola mata yang terbilang mempunyai iris _hazel _sejuk yang menghangatkan. Wajah putih bersih dengan kedua pipi pink merona membuatnya terlihat bagaikan seorang gadis kecil yang begitu polos.

Ia begitu mengagumi kecantikan sang _brunette_.

Dan ia tak akan takut untuk mengakui hal tersebut.

Setidaknya, hanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepanjang yang mereka ingat, mereka telah lama sekali bersahabat. Kedua orangtua mereka pun menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang tak kalah kuatnya dengan hubungan yang mereka miliki ini.

Persahabatan.

Dulu, waktu masih sangat kecil sekali, mungkin mereka telah bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun, pertemuan pertama yang bisa mereka ingat adalah saat diadakannya acara makan malam bersama antara keluarga Sakura dan Hyuuga. Saat itu mereka berada di puncak umur tujuh tahun.

Ya. Pertemuan pertama—bagi mereka—yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan.

Pertemuan awal dari nama panggilan "Polkadot".

Entah apa yang melewati pikiran Natsume saat itu, jujur ia sendiri tak tahu. Yang pasti ia sangat benci sekali melihat seorang bocah-tujuh-tahun Sakura Mikan yang di malam itu terus-menerus tersenyum di depannya layaknya bocah paling bodoh di dunia.

Ia tak tahan lagi melihat senyuman-paling-bodoh itu. Dan akhirnya, untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, Natsume menyingkap gaun putih Mikan hingga nampaklah celana dalam pink bermotif polkadot.

Tepat di hadapan semua orang. Tak memperdulikan tatapan terkejut semua mata yang tertuju pada dirinya.

Namun, yang sama sekali tak ia perkirakan adalah bocah-tujuh-tahun Mikan yang telah ia jahili di depan semua orang itu masih saja bisa tersenyum.

Sungguh…yang bodoh adalah penglihatannya ataukah gadis itu sendiri yang terlalu polos…ia tak bisa mengatakannya.

Dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

Pada pertemuan selanjutnya, kejadian itu terus-menerus terulang. Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak saat itu mereka pun semakin sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun di tahun mereka berumur sepuluh tahun, _well...technically,_ Mikan berumur sepuluh tahun dan Natsume sendiri berumur sebelas tahun, nampaknya saat itulah otak Sakura Mikan mulai berfungsi. Di hari ketika pertemuan _regular_ antara keluarga Hyuuga dan Sakura, Natsume—seperti biasa—kembali menyingkap rok Mikan.

Dan saat itulah, pertama kalinya Hyuuga Natsume merasakan kemarahan Sakura Mikan.

_Seriously, was that girl out of her mind?_

_Sakura "Polkadot-panties-girl" Mikan is a complete idiot._

_And "is" being the key word._

Hanya dengan mengingat kembali memori itu cukup membuat Natsume tertawa lembut dalam hati. "Heh."

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Tadi kamu tertawa, Natsume! Kamu mengejekku?"

"Aku nggak tertawa. Jangan salah paham, _baka_."

Mikan memberengut. "Aku dengar sendiri kamu terkekeh. Aku nggak bodoh, juga nggak tuli."

"_Mind your own business then, Polkadot."_

"_You Perverted Fox. Hmph," _guman seorang Mikan yang terlanjur kesal.

Apaan sih? Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang selalu dipikirkan Perverted Fox di sampingnya itu. Padahal sudah lama mereka saling mengenal. Hmph!

Sepintas, Mikan mendapatkan kalimat yang bisa ia tambahkah dalam fic-nya. Dan ia pun mengetik keyboard laptopnya dengan cepat sambil memastikan tak ada kesalahan dalam kata-katanya.

_._

_._

_._

_Sebenarnya aku pun ingin menghindari dirinya dari awal. Tapi yang tak bisa kumengerti adalah saat aku menjauh, dirinya tiba-tiba mendekat. Dan, saat aku mendekati dirinya, aku malah tak dihiraukannya. Apa yang ada selalu dipikirkannya sama sekali membuatku tak mengerti._

_Dasar kau cowok bodoh!_

_._

_._

_._

Natsume tertawa lembut, mengejek sambil memutar bola matanya. "Caramu menekan jari-jarimu ke keyboard penuh sekali dengan emosi."

"_Mind your own business, Natsume."_

Mikan terus memainkan jari-jarinya pada keyboard, berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan sang _raven_ yang terus bergeser lebih dekat padanya agar ia dapat melihat apa yang sedang diketik di bawah laptopnya.

Mikan menjauh.

Karena sedari tadi ia terus merasakan kehangatan menyeruak dari lehernya dan naik ke atas sampai pipinya. Dan yang paling membuatnya gelisah adalah jantungnya semakin cepat menaikkan iramanya seiring dengan semakin sempitnya jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Saat ia mengambil jarak lagi dengan memutar empat puluh lima derajat di pohon, Natsume turut memutar empat puluh lima derajat.

Hingga sang _brunette_ yang tak lagi tahan akan tingkahnya—kebanyakan karena ia takut jantungnya bisa keluar dari mulutnya—mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkan dengan keras telapak tangannya pada wajah putih pucat sang _raven_ itu_._

"Aku nggak bisa konsentrasi kalau kamu terus-terusan merapat padaku!"

"Aku hanya mau melihat apa yang kau tulis…" ujar Natsume sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan yang menempel di wajahnya. Suaranya tak terdengar jelas karena wajahnya ditutupi dengan telapak tangan Mikan yang mungil. "Apa sih. Aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu," katanya lagi setelah menjauhkan tangan itu dari wajahnya.

Mikan memalingkan wajahnya dari Natsume dan kedua alisnya bertautan bersama. Ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum berkata, "Aku sedang menuliskan cerita. Bergenre _Romance_ dan _Hurt/Comfort_! Supaya terasa lebih nyata, anggap saja aku adalah Kagome dan kamu Inuyasha, kalau kamu nggak terlalu ngerti ceritanya! Nanti akan kutunjukkan padamu! Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!"

Namun Natsume tak melonggarkan sedikitpun pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Mikan.

Justru yang dilakukannya adalah menatapnya dengan seksama, ia dapat merasakan tatapan itu membakar kulitnya.

"Hei—"

Kata-kata Mikan terpotong oleh suara _bell_ Gakuen Alice yang menandakan waktu istirahat sudah habis.

Mikan menolehkan kembali kepalanya dengan cepat dan menemukan sepasang mata _crimson _itu tetap menatapnya dalam keseriusan hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia menelan ludahnya kemudian memasang wajah sebalnya. "Kau lihat? Sekarang waktu istirahat sudah habis! Padahal kalau kamu nggak mengganggu aku pasti sudah menulis lebih dari ini!" tuduhnya sambil menunjuk Natsume dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang masih dipegangi dengan erat. Mikan meletakkan laptopnya di samping kirinya dengan hati-hati, sudah bersiap-siap ingin menghajar Natsume.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Mulut Mikan terbuka lebar, keringat dingin telah bercampur di wajanya yang masih menunjukkan rasa kesal karena Natsume tak menghiraukan kata-katanya. _Laki-laki ini...dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan tenangnya! _"Belum! Nggak punya waktu karena jam istirahat sudah habis!"

"Kalau kau tak sibuk dengan cerita baru, kau pasti masih bisa makan. Itu salahmu sendiri."

"Diam! Itu urusanku! Sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganku! Kamu itu mau masuk kelas nggak?"

"Nggak mau. Aku mau bolos saja," ujar sang _raven_ lagi, masih dengan nada santainya.

Membuatnya menerima pukulan kepalan tangan mungil Mikan di belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan mengajakku kalau mau bolos! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Natsume mengusap bagian kepala yang dipukuli Mikan sambil bergumam, "Dasar cewek bar-bar…"

Mikan mengangkat lagi kepalan tangan kirinya. "Masih mau kupukul…?"

Tanpa Mikan duga, Natsume juga menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan cepat, membuat Mikan tak mampu bereaksi ketika tubuhnya yang ikut tertarik akhirnya menabrak tubuh Natsume. Kedua pergelangan tangannya kini dengan aman dan erat digenggam oleh Natsume.

Jarak yang telah Mikan usahakan untuk lebar itu kini menyempit, membuat wajahnya kembali memanas dan jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Satu hal yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata apa-apa adalah ketika mata itu menatapnya dengan serius, seakan-akan mata itu sedang marah padanya. "A-apa? Lepaskan a—"

"Bukannya kau tak suka _Hurt/Comfort?_"

"A-aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru…"

Natsume diam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kau bawa USB?"

Nafas Natsume menerpa Mikan. Tercium oleh Mikan bau permen mint, membuatnya kembali merinding. "Ba-bawa…memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau letakkan di mana?"

Mikan menarik nafas, semakin Natsume bicara, semakin dekat pula Natsume mendekatkan dirinya. "Te-tentu saja kuletakkan di tas!" Gah! Sialan! Kenapa ia bicara dengan suara yang tersendat-sendat?!

Mereka saling memandang. Mata _crimson_ yang membawa ketenangan sekaligus kemarahan yang tersembunyi. Sedangkan mata _hazel_ itu balik menatap sang _crimson_ dengan pandangan yang hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai kepanikan dan kebingungan.

"Kupinjam. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuang waktumu, biar aku yang melanjutkan fic barumu. Aku sudah cukup mengerti ceritanya. Jadi aku juga sudah tahu bagaimana ending ceritanya."

He?

"A-apa maksudmu?! Nggak usah! Bisa kukerjakan sendiri! Kau tak perlu repo—"

"_Geez_, Polkadot. Kau ingin membuatku jadi tuli? Gendang telingaku sakit mendengar suara tinggimu."

"Makanya, lepaskan aku!"

"Sudahlah. Serahkan padaku. Aku juga bagian dari "FromHazelToCrimson." Natsume tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan nada yang sarkastik sambil mendengus. "Jadi sudah kewajibanku untuk membantumu. Aku juga tak akan mengubah apa yang sudah kau tulis di sana. Jadi jangan khawatir." Natsume akhirnya melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangan Mikan sebelum berdiri cepat dan melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah di belakang Mikan hanya untuk mengambil laptop yang terabaikan di tanah. Setelah mematikan benda tersebut dan menutup layarnya barulah Natsume membalikkan tubuhnya, mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang masih terpaku itu. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Gadis itu kelihatannya terlalu kaget sampai-sampai tak menerima uluran tangannya yang baik.

Natsume menyerahkan laptop Mikan dipangkuannya kemudian menarik tangan Kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, mengajaknya untuk berdiri. "O-oi! Tunggu dulu!" kata Mikan baru sadar dengan tujuan Natsume dan membawa laptopnya dengan satu tangan. "Lepaskan! Aku nggak bisa membawa benda ini dengan satu tangan!" protesnya kembali.

Natsume tak peduli. "Kau bisa. Aku akan melanjutkan fic itu. Kau diam dan tunggu saja kabar dariku."

"Itu ideku! Kau tak bisa—"

"Aku bisa. Dan kau juga bisa."

Mikan hanya menggerumel kesal. Ingin sekali ia memukul Natsume lebih kuat. Tapi kedua tangannya tak bisa digunakan jika yang satu membawa laptop dan yang satu digenggam Natsume yang menyeretnya kembali ke kelas.

Oh, Mikan lupa memasukkan kalimat; _Laki-laki itu memang makhluk yang egois!_

—

_Polka,_

_Aku sudah menyelesaikannya seperti yang sudah kujanjikan dan sudah kupublish di Inuyasha fanfic._

_Judulnya "Silent Confession"._

_Aku nggak tahu gimana hasilnya, yang penting tugasku sudah selesai._

_Nggak ada yang kuubah dari kalimat-kalimat yang sudah kau kerjakan._

_Jadi kau bisa tidur dengan tenang._

_Aku mengubah pen name kita jadi "FromCrimsonToHazel"._

_Tak ada tapi._

_Sama saja. Hanya mengubah posisi Crimson dan Hazel._

_Aku tak suka Crimson kau taruh di belakang._

_Deal with it._

_See ya._

_Sender: Perverted Fox!_

_10-09-10_

_11:17 PM_

Mikan hanya menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pesan Natsume itu telah terkirim di jam sebelas malam, dan baru dibuka pada jam lima pagi oleh Mikan karena ia pun baru bangun tidur.

Tak ada yang bisa dikataknnya saat ini.

Pertama, selain karena ia juga baru saja bangun, sebenarnya ia tak begitu khawatir dengan Natsume yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengubah _pen name_. Tapi yang diubah itu hanyalah letak antara _Crimson _dan _Hazel._

Ia memang benar, laki-laki memang makhluk yang paling egois.

Kedua, _Silent Confession?_ Yang benar saja! Dilihat dari judulnya Mikan sendiri sudah tahu, kalau isi ceritanya akan berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

…Hyuuga Natsume. Kau akan segera merasakan siksa neraka dari Sakura Mikan…

Mikan mengutuk pelan begitu rasa pusing di kepala menghampirinya saat ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja di mana komputernya berada.

_Man..._dirinya memang tak terbiasa jika harus bangun sepagi ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews for: Silent Confession**_

_**Shiroi Usagi: **__Woah! Nggak nyangka! Akhirnya mengakui juga! Tapi caramu aneh. Apaan sih? Bisa-bisanya kamu melakukan ini! Oh iya, mudah sekali untuk membedakan gaya menulis kalian. Makanya aku nggak nyangka kamu benar-benar melakukan ini! sukses ya!_

_P.S: Dengan mengganti pen name itu seharusnya semua sudah jelas. Aku yakin!_

_**Money is EVERYTHING: **__Go on. Aku bisa menggunakan ini sebagai bahan blackmail. Semoga kau sukses dan this whole thing bisa langsung disadarinya. Kau tahu, ada orang bodoh yang PASTI nggak akan ngerti maksud dari bagian di fic-mu kali ini. _

_**Cat & Dog: **__...aku memang sudah menyadari tentang semua ini. tapi nggak nyangka kamu akan melakukannya di sini! Kenapa kenapa KENAPA?! Padahal kupikir kalian bersama! Tapi, good luck! Soalnya aku juga sudah punya my MindReader._

_**MindReader: **__Go go go go go! Akhirnya diakui juga setelah sekian lama! Memangnya kamu mau menunggu sampai kapan lagi kalau nggak sekarang, iya 'kan? Aku mendukung! Tenang saja! _

_P.S: Permy-ku juga mendukung!_

_**pINk Cooker: **__Hyaaaaa! Akhirnya ada juga yang seperti ini! Crimson-kun, semoga berhasil dengan Hazel-chan! Gaya penulisan kalian yang berbeda itu membuka mataku!_

_**NonoWaCupcake: **__Keren! Crimson-kun, caramu mengatakannya di setiap kalimat bisa dimengerti. Makanya aku langsung cepat-cepat me-review untuk memberi dukungan! Ganbatte kudasai!_

_**Mochu Always D'Best: **__Crimson M'man! Damn you! Aku nggak begitu yakin kalau orang akan mengerti ini. kau harus mengakuinya secara nyata. Tapi usahamu ini sudah membuatku cukup puas karena aku benar-benar sudah yakin. Empat jempol untukmu dariku!_

_**Kitsu eyes: **__Aku suka ini. boleh jadi fave story-ku kan?Boleh? oh, kau dan juga dia memang baik. Haha. Good luck, man!_

_**Tobita:**__ Uwaaa~! Akhirnya kamu mengakuinya juga! I wonder what will the others say about this! For Hazel-chan, good luck and congratulations!_

_**Old man: **__Crimson-chan~~ aku mengagumimu untuk ini. disamping dirimu yang keras kepala, nggak nyangka mengorbankan pride-mu untuk ini. congrats, man!_

_**Shadow Manipulator**__: -smirks- aku yakin, seseorang tak akan mengerti ini. sudah lama ditunggu tapi yang didapat malah ini. kalau pintar, orang itu pasti tahu. Sayangnya bodoh. Kenapa harus dengan kode ini sih? Hahaha. Tapi kuhargai ini. keren juga. Akan kusebarkan di sekolah xD_

_**Doppleganger: **__Ketika aku membaca bagianmu, ada perasaan yang mendamba di wajahku. Aku bersumpah! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya diakui juga. Good luck! D_

_._

_._

_**Silent Confession**_

_**Kagome's POV.**__  
_  
_Kenapa tak bisa sekali saja dia menoleh pada diriku? Kenapa tak pernah dirinya menyadari perasaanku? Kenapa? Yang aku inginkan hanyalah agar dirinya menyadari keberadaanku. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah agar dirinya tahu bahwa masih ada orang yang mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati. Tetapi ternyata dirinya terlalu keras kepala untuk tetap tak membuka pintu hatinya. Dirinya terlalu keras kepala hingga tak pernah memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka yang ingin mencoba mengetuk pintu hatinya yang keras bagaikan batu itu._

Dan aku pun…jangankan mengetuk, mendekatinya saja aku tak mampu.

Dirinya seperti tak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengenal dirinya.

Dirinya begitu dekat. Namun terasa jauh.

Jauh sekali. Hingga aku yang hanya berada satu langkah di belakangnya ini seperti tak dapat menjangkau dirinya

Apa kau tahu, Inuyasha? Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tak bisa melihat itu?

Hatiku sakit, setiap kali melihat caranya menatap wanita yang terlihat mirip sekali dengan diriku itu. Seperti saat ini, lagi-lagi dirinya hanya bisa melihat wanita itu saja. Sama seperti yang selama ini selalu dilakukannya.

Kikyou.

Apa hanya dia saja yang selalu ada di matamu, Inuyasha? Tidakkah kau merasakan sakitnya diri ini setiap kali melihatmu memperhatikannya?

Aku tak mau melihat wajahya. Karena jika aku melihatnya, maka hasilnya hanyalah akan membuat diriku sakit.

Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tetap tahu apa yang saat ini dirasakannya. Tanpa aku lihat pun, aku masih bisa membayangkan rasa senang yang tertempel pada wajahnya.

Yang manapun, keduanya tetap akan membuat hatiku terasa perih.

"Hei, Inuyasha. Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayolah, aku mau lewat," gerutuku sambil mencoba untuk berjalan melewati dirinya yang sedang berdiri di tengah pintu ruangan kelas, membelakangi diriku.

Tanpa dikatakan pun, aku telah terlebih dahulu mengetahui apa yang membuatnya berdiri seperti ini sambil menatap isi ruangan yang telah dipenuhi oleh teman sekelasku.

Seperti biasa, dirinya terhenti karena menerima pandangan dari Kikyou yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan menggoda.

…Aku mau muntah…

"Inuyasha!" kataku lagi lebih keras, mencoba untuk membuyarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada diriku dengan cepat. Terkejut adalah ekspresi yang bisa aku gambarkan saat melihat dirinya yang menatapku dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka lebar. Keringat dapat terlihat mengalir dari pelipisnya menjatuhi pipinya yang seperti telah dilukis dengan cat warna merah.

Wajahnya merah merona.

Aku mendapati diriku sedang mengernyitkan dahiku. Tanpa dikatakan pun, aku sudah tahu penyebab kenapa dirinya bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi yang mudah dibaca seperti itu.

Bukan karena kehadiran diriku, bukan juga karena ia merasa seperti tertangkap basah itu. Melainkan karena Kikyou.

Ya, karena Kikyou.

Aku tahu itu. Mudah sekali bagi diriku untuk membaca dirinya. Sejak kapan dirinya bisa berubah sifat menjadi seperti isi buku yang terbuka itu, aku tak tahu. Yang pasti aku senang sekali bisa dengan mudahnya tahu apa yang saat ini sedang ia pikirkan.

Tapi tetap saja...semua itu terkadang membuatku sakit.

Inuyasha menelan ludahnya keras, mendengar suara ludah yang telah masuk ke tenggorokannya itu hampir saja membuatku terkekeh. Tapi aku dengan cepat mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku sedang marah padanya.

Marah karena dirinya menghalangi jalanku, atau marah karena terbakar api cemburu?

"Ka-Kagome!? Kau mengagetkan aku saja! Aku pikir sensei yang berdiri di belakangku!"

Pembohong. Sejak kapan kau pernah merasa takut pada sensei, Inuyasha?

"Well…kau menghalangi jalanku. Sekarang jika kau tak keberatan, kumohon menyingkir agar aku bisa lewat. Lagipula kelas masih belum dimulai," kataku santai seraya masuk kelas melewati dirinya yang telah menyingkir sedikit ke samping itu.

Tercium oleh diriku wangi parfum yang ia gunakan saat aku melewati dirinya.

Wangi yang cocok sekali untuknya, membuatku terhenti sejenak dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung saja mengeluarkan kata-kata dari bibirku.

"Parfummu wangi. Cocok."

Tanpa ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya, aku langsung melangkah menuju bangkuku dengan cepat dan duduk di atasnya kemudian mengambil iPod dari dalam tasku lalu meletakkan tas tersebut ke laci meja. Aku memutar lagu yang menurutku menenangkan untuk melupakan rasa jenuh yang mengelilingiku sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Tak lama lagi kelulusan akan segera tiba.

Artinya aku harus mulai bersiap-siap untuk pindah.

_Sebenarnya aku pun ingin menghindari dirinya dari awal. Tapi yang tak bisa kumengerti adalah saat aku menjauh, dirinya tiba-tiba mendekat. Dan, saat aku mendekati dirinya, aku malah tak dihiraukannya. Apa yang ada selalu dipikirkannya sama sekali membuatku tak mengerti._

_Dasar kau cowok bodoh!_

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

_Dia melewatiku saat aku menyingkir ke samping. Aku pun tak mengira dia akan memberikan komentar tentang parfumku seperti itu._

_Aku hampir memutar mataku. Hampir._

_Bukannya memang sudah jelas parfumku wangi? Aku tak perlu diingatkan olehnya tentang itu._

_Dan sepertinya dia salah sangka._

_Aku berhenti di depan kelas begitu aku menangkap tatapan Kikyou yang menatapku dengan pandangan…menggoda._

_Begitu melihatnya, aku langsung berhenti di tempat._

_Melihat itu…ew. Sungguh disgusting. Menjijikkan. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padanya kalau aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya. Ingin rasanya aku melempari sesuatu di wajahnya._

_Tapi kalau dipikir ulang, aku tak mungkin melakukan itu pada seorang perempuan._

_Aku tak menyukainya. Titik._

_Suaranya yang tiba-tiba dibelakangku begitu membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Apa-apaan dia, tak bisa muncul dengan cara biasa? _

_Dari wajahnya aku tahu dia sedang marah._

_Karena apa?_

_Ah…itu terlalu mudah. Cemburu?_

_Keh. Aku ingin terkekeh memikirkannya. _

_Apa dia tak merasakan, semua pandangan yang kuberikan padanya, semua aksi yang kulakukan padanya, semua kata-kata yang kuutarakan padanya adalah sesuatu yang menggambarkan perasaanku padanya._

_Aku memang tak pernah mengatakan semua perasaan itu dengan kata-kata. Tapi dia terlihat buta karena tak melihat keseriusanku itu. _

_Padahal yang lain tahu._

…_keh._

_Stupid woman._

_Dia salah paham akan diriku yang selalu melihat Kikyou itu. bagaimanapun, saat Kikyou melihatku dengan pandangan itu, aku hanya membalasnya dengan pelototan mataku. Aku sungguh merasa jijik dengan semua itu. Hanya saja, perempuan murahan itu tak mau mengerti._

_Dan aku ingin meninggalkan ini darinya._

_Aku tak ingin dia disakiti oleh Kikyou._

_Aku akan menjauhkan Kikyou darinya._

_Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun melukainya._

_Tak dapatkah kau melihat, semua yang kulakukan, semua yang kukatakan padamu selama ini adalah sesuatu yang kugunakan untuk menggambarkan perasaan ini?_

_Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja._

_Sebentar lagi memang kelulusan, kau yang perlahan mulai menjauhiku itu pun tak akan kubiarkan._

_Semua hal yang kulakukan padamu adalah hal yang menggambarkan tentang perasaanku._

_Mungkin kau bisa mengatakannya sebagai silent confession atau apapun para perempuan yang mengatakannya._

_Yang pasti aku tak akan takut untuk mengakuinya melalui semua hal yang kulakukan padamu._

_Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjauh dariku._

_Aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku._

_Tak akan pernah._

_Kau suka atau tidak, pada akhirnya aku pasti akan memilikimu._

_Karna aku mencintaimu._

_Perasaan itu tak akan surut._

_Kau suka atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku akan memilikimu._

_**THE END.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mulut Mikan terbuka lebar dan bayangan hitam menutupi matanya hingga tak terlihat. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Membeku. Hanya menatap layar komputernya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Hanya satu yang ia yakini, saat ini ia benar-benar marah.

Beraninya orang itu!

Semua yang ditulisnya sama sekali tak sama dengan apa yang sudah direncanakannya! Semuanya benar-benar hancur!

Oh yeah…kau akan merasakan neraka dari Mikan ini, Natsume.

—

"Mikan-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Mikan langsung mengambil langkah ke belakang karena ngeri. Begitu ia masuk dalam kelas, anak-anak menyambutnya dengan pandangan mendamba melekat di wajah mereka?

_What's wrong with people in this friday class?_

"A-apa? Kalian membuatku merinding tahu!" kata Mikan sambil mengerutkan dahi kemudian kembali melangkahkan kaki ke depan menuju bangkunya. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?" tanyanya heran saat mata-mata yang mendamba itu tak juga teralih dari dirinya. Dilihatnya Anna, Nonoko dan Koko menatapnya dengan senyuman yang lebar sementara Sumire seperti biasa memiliki wajah yang angkuh saat ia menatap dirinya.

"Mana Natsume-kun?"

Mikan menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Ha? Kenapa Tanya padaku?"

"Lho? Bukannya kalian bersama?" kata Anna penasaran, turut menaikkan alisnya.

"Nggak tuh."

"Maksudku…er…"bersama" lho. Bersama yang "itu" maksudku…"

Mikan semakin bingung dan memiringkan wajahnya ke samping. "Apaan sih? Maksudnya ke sekolah bersama? Nggak tuh. Kalian tahu sendiri aku jarang pergi sama Natsume. Tadi aku juga pergi dengan Tsubasa-nii. Yah, dia nggak ngomel-ngomel seperti biasanya waktu kubangunkan untuk mengantarku pagi-pagi. Justru dia malah menyeringai seperti orang bodoh, seolah-olah dia sudah mengetahui rahasia di dunia. Bodoh, 'kan? Aku heran, apa yang sebenarnya Misaki-senpai lihat dari dia. Oh, kenapa kalian datang sepagi ini?"

Mereka berempat saling memandang, seakan-akan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu melewati kontak batin.

"Kau lihat fic one-shot yang baru dipublish itu 'kan?"

Mikan mendengus kemudian melipat tangannya di dada. "Tentu. Aku membacanya begitu aku terbangun tadi pagi! Yang Kagome itu aku yang nulis! Sedangkan Inuyasha itu punya Natsume! Apa-apaan dia!? Genre-nya pun yang seharusnya _Romance/Hurt/Comfort_ ia jadikan hanya sebagai _Romance?! _Bayangkan saja! Dan endingnya itu nggak seharusnya begitu! Aaaakh! Dia bilang dia mengerti! dia—"

Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu plester besar warna kuning dengan tanda silang itu ditempelkan Sumire pada mulutnya. "Efektif untuk menutup mulut orang yang berisik. Aku mendapatkannya dari Imai," ujar Sumire tenang, membuat teman-teman wanitanya _sweat-dropped._

"Banyak yang suka itu kok?" kata Koko dengan senyuman yang khas.

Mikan melepaskan plester yang melekat tadi dengan cepat sementara matanya melototi Koko dengan keras. "Apanya? Aku nggak ngeri. Apa yang kalian review di sana, sih? Waktu kubaca review-review dari kalian itu aku malah jadi bingung sendiri. Nggak jelas sama sekali, kalian tahu itu?"

Lagi-lagi, kata-kata Mikan hanya dibalas dengan pandangan aneh dari teman-temannya. "Apa?"

"Mikan-chan…dasar bodoh…" ujar mereka sambil menggelengkan wajah dan menghela nafas pelan.

Mikan mengernyit. "Justru aku yang nggak ngerti sama kalian."

"Bodooooooooooh!" timpal Koko lebih keras.

"Apa?"

"Cobalah kau perhatikan sekelilingmu," ujar Sumire pada gadis bodoh yang menatap mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar tersebut. "Ada hal-hal yang seharusnya sudah terlihat di depan mata, tapi kau malah acuh tak acuh."

Nonoko mengangguk tanda setuju. "Iya, Permy-chan benar. Padahal banyak yang sudah tahu lho. Cuma Mikan-chan saja yang tak ingin mengetahuinya."

"Makanya, berpikirlah pelan-pelan dengan otakmu yang kecil itu. Perhatikan perasaan orang-orang disekelilingmu."

Mikan diam sejenak sebelum mendongakkan wajahnya pada teman-temannya. "Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Para remaja di depan sang _brunnete_ melenguh kesal. Apa gadis itu benar-benar tak mengerti pesan yang tersampaikan?

Sebenarnya apa yang ia makan sehari-hari hingga dirinya jadi bebal seperti ini?

_Yeah, agreed. Sakura Mikan is a complete idiot...for some reason._

_to be continued._


End file.
